The Wonders of Alice
by samisweet
Summary: xover with Gakuen Alice. Usagi is suddenly on the campus of Gakuen Alice, where she learns of her amazing capabilities and what she needs to do in order to set the future straight. Along the way, she finds out how sweet life can be.


For those of you who aren't familiar with Gakuen Alice, I really really recommend you see it. If you like Sailor Moon or Ouran High SchoolHost Club, I'm pretty sure you'll like this anime. YouTube has it for people who don't want to download it. If you do want to download, go to fansub(dot)tv.

* * *

**The Wonders of Alice**

by samisweet

Chapter One

* * *

Usagi moaned as she turnedto her side, an excruciating pain letting its existence known. Memories from the past fight flew through her head: kidnapping, meeting three people with supposed 'Alice', fighting hard so that they could escape, bullet wounds in her shoulder and leg, explosions, and then, darkness. Usagi bolted upright with a jolt, her head beaded with sweat. She immediately noticed that her guardian was nowhere near her and the pain intensified. 

"I-Itai," she groaned, holding her right shoulder. "What happened?" The realness of the events came crashing down on her. "Mikan! Sumire! Natsume!" She looked around wildly. "Oh no… what if I'm caught…" Usagi winced as pain ripped through her ribs. "W-What if Reo got me?" Someone quietly opened the door. Usagi looked into warm blue eyes, taken aback for a moment. They were _nothing_ like Reo's icy orbs. The new man radiated beauty and kindness, with thick blond hair that fell to his shoulders in an appealing manner and a tall, lean frame. Usagi took him in warily; remembering the way Reo had tried to manipulate her with his voice. He had told her she had a _Nullification Alice_, which she totally did not understand. All she knew was the she shared her body with six other souls. _Ami-chan, lend me your power_. A ball of ice formed in one hand. _Rei-chan, lend me your power_. A fiery inferno formed in her other hand.

"Usagi was it?" the man gave a sweet smile. Usagi shrank.

"I'm not afraid to hurt you, so don't come another step closer!" Usagi shouted. The ice grew larger and the fire more intense. The man blinked slowly and Usagi could sense a change in his aura. Her senses were starting to become numb, but with a metal determination, she fought it off. "Your petty tricks won't work on me! Who do you work for? Why did you kidnap me?" The man laughed.

"Kidnap? We saved your life, Usagi-chan," the man gave a trusting smile. "You're in Gakuen Alice. I'm a teacher here. You can call me Narumi-sensei."

"Wh-Where's Mikan, Sumire, and Natsume? Did they escape alright? They didn't get hurt, did they? I really tried to protect them, I did…" Usagi trailed off, anxiety lacing her voice. She trusted this guy for some reason, and her inner souls let her know that he was to be trusted.

"Mikan just woke up and Sumire is fine. Natsume is fine, if a little tired. You've been out for nearly a week."

"Can I see Mikan and Sumire? Please? I'm really worried about them." Usagi produced the biggest, wateriest eyes she could with an adorable pout. The teacher instantly melted and nodded in a half daze. Usagi settled back on her bed. _Arigato Rei-chan, Ami-chan, for lending me your powers_.

_It was no problem, Usagi-chan. We're always here to help you, at least until our true bodies are prepared to accept our souls._

Usagi gave a soft smile when Mikan flounced into the room with a ready smile, a huffing Sumire following. Seeing Usagi's numerous wounds, Mikan's smile turned upside down.

"Ohayo Mikan-san, Sumire-san! I'm happy you guys are alright!" Usagi gave a bright grin, her shoulder-length pigtails bouncing with every movement of her head.

"You're wounded so heavily!" Mikan wailed. Usagi shook her head. "It's our entire fault! Because we couldn't fight ourselves, you had to protect us!"

"It was my decision," Usagi cajoled. "And besides, these wounds will heal ne? And then I can play with all of you!"

"Why did you help us instead of saving yourself?" Sumire asked with knit brows. "You wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Silly, I can't leave my friends alone, can I?" Usagi cocked her head to the side, a smile brightening her already cheery features.

"Oh! These are my friends! That's Iincho-chan, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, Yome-chan, Ruka-pyon, and Hotaru-chan! Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-san are somewhere else. They helped us on that night one week ago." Mikan happily pointed towards each of her friends. When Usagi met the eyes of the last girl, she couldn't help but let a soft gasp out. Those eyes were _so_ familiar… where had she seen them before? And that hair, her looks, everything reminded her of someone. _Sailor Saturn_ Haruka whispered in her head. Hotaru gave her a small nod of the head. Usagi greeted everyone else with a big smile.

"I'm Usagi, but I prefer Usagi-chan!" the blonde literally bounced up and down on the bed. "And I love meeting new people and making new friends! It's been a while since anyone's talked to me, other than Sestuna-chan, that is, and I'm soooooo happy that you guys are soooooo nice! Ne, Narumi-sensei, can I get out of bed? I think I can walk."

"I wouldn't advise it," Narumi gave an apologetic smile.

"But that's the way I heal!" Usagi protested. "If I don't act regular, then my wounds don't heal. I don't know why."

"I-In that case, I suppose it's alright."

"Yay!" Usagi bounced out of bed, wavering slightly as her feet touched the cold floor. She steadied herself immediately afterwards, however, and flashed a sincere smile.

"Is it true that you have a whole ton of Alices?" Nonoko asked anxiously.

"I don't really know," Usagi answered truthfully. "I use different things when I'm under pressure."

"Did you really take down twenty men _without_ your Alice and with your fighting skills?" Anna's eyes were wide with admiration. Usagi blushed.

"It was no big deal. Enough about me, ne? I want to know about all of you!" The perky blonde easily changed the subject and everyone nodded. "What is your Alice?"

"I can read minds," Yome proudly announced. "But for some reason, I can't read yours. It's like you're pushing against my abilities or something."

"That's because Setsuna-chan taught me to never let anyone into my head. She said that bad people would want to take control of me."

"You're like something out of those cool spy movies! I'm Anne and I have the Cooking Alice! I can even make food come to life!" Anne flashed the V-sign.

"Food? I love food! Especially cake and ice cream and cookies!"

"I'm Iincho and I create illusions," the shy young boy said. Usagi gasped.

"Sugoi! You have a really awesome Alice, Iincho-chan!"

"Ruka. I have the Animal Pheromone Alice."

"Wow, Ruka-chan that must be so awesome to be able to communicate with animals! Oh, is that rabbit yours?" Usagi squealed over an uber-cute rabbit that sat on Ruka's shoulder. "Oh, can I hold it, pretty please?" Ruka thought over it for a moment before looking down at the rabbit. The rabbit leapt into Usagi's arms. "Oh, a bunny for Usagi! Kawaii!"

"Sumire, but you already know me. I can change into a dog-cat," Sumire proudly announced.

"Oh! Turning into animals is so wonderful! You must be really good at finding things and running!" Usagi smiled at the girl when Sumire gave her a warm smile.

"Hotaru. I invent," the raven-haired youth replied simply.

"Invent? That's great! I bet you have all these useful inventions! You're gonna be rich someday, I know it. AND you'll be famous!" Usagi cocked her head with a sincere smile. Just being around people made her feel so much better. "Narumi-sensei, can I go with them?"

"If you're very careful and don't get hurt," Narumi was surprised how easily this blonde fit in. He had a feeling she'd fit in anywhere with hardly any problems with people. She was adorable, with little 'meatballs' on her head and curls. Her eyes were big and blue and just made you want to squeeze her to death. He shook his head. He should probably find this 'Setsuna-chan'. He assumed she was Usagi's guardian.

_**Break**_

Usagi sat in a garden surrounded by the people she just met. Even though some of them seemed to share an animosity with another, they held it back for her sake, and she was very grateful.

"Usagi-chan, can we see what you can do?" Anne asked with wide eyes. Usagi nodded happily before holding out a hand. A ball of fire glowed, before being replaced with ice, then thunder, then yellow energy that gave a happy feeling to everyone, followed by water, then whirlwind, and finally, roses. Everyone looked at it with wide eyes.

"Wow, you can control the elements, I guess," Ruka said. "That's a really nice Alice."

"Arigato," Usagi beamed at the older boy. "What is this place, anyways?"

"Gakuen Alice is a place for people with special abilities that put them above regular human beings," Sumire said matter-of-factly. "All the highest posts around the world in any job is probably some with an Alice."

"Really?" Usagi asked, highly interested. "That means that weird, genetically mutated people are taking over the world!"

"Hey, who are you calling genetically mutated?" Sumire huffed out her cheeks.

"Your ugly face, that's what," Usagi grinned. For some reason, this arguing lifted her spirits. She could hear Rei giggling softly within her.

"I'm not the one with meatballs for hair!"

"Yeah, well I don't have a ridiculously ugly perm, now do I?" Usagi pulled down an eyelid and blew a raspberry. Everyone laughed around her, Sumire joining in when she couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Usagi-chan, you'll be coming here, right?" Mikan asked hopefully. Others voice their agreement.

"I don't know," Usagi looked around her. "If Setsuna-chan lets me. I'm hungry. Does anyone have food?" Everyone pumped their hands in the air and ushered her on, running ahead of her. Usagi laughed and was about to run, but something pricked her senses and she tensed. She looked around her warily before spotting a raven-haired boy sitting up on top of branches, reading a comic book. Usagi smiled before flouncing over to him. "Natsume-chan! How are you? Did your wounds heal right and did your fatigue disappear?"

"Why would you care, weirdo?" he scoffed. Usagi's brow furrowed into a hurt look before she broke into a smile again.

"Well, you're welcome for having me save you. Stay safe! See you later; ja!" Usagi waved before turning around and slamming into a body. "Itai!" she cried out, holdingthe bullet wound in her shoulder and her heavily bandaged ribs. "That hurt!"

"It's the new freak," an older boy laughed with sea-green hair and mean eyes. Usagi shrunk back. "And she'sbuddies with the other freak!"

"Watch your language, you bully!" Usagi cried out defiantly. "You leave him alone!"

"And what are you going to do about it, shrimpy?" the boy asked before pulling on Usagi's hair. Usagi cried out in pain as her shoulder hit the tree trunk. Her clothes became soaked in blood and the crimson began to drip down her arm in a single small, invisible stream. She breathed heavily.

"Itai! It hurts so much!" Usagi began to cry inloud wails.

"Oi, shut up, shrimpy! Hey, big freak, get your loser girlfriend here to shut up!"

"I said to leave him alone! Neptune deep SUBMERGE!" a thick torrent of water shoved the bully backwards. He looked at her fearfully before turning tail and running. Usagi fell to her knees from the pain from her wound, trying her best not to shed a single tear. Setsuna had told her than pain was weakness leaving the body. The pain created dizzying spots of light in front of her face and she swayed dangerously on her knees. "I-It's spinning…"

"Weirdo, are you ok?" Natsume asked harshly as he jumped from the tree. He got to her just as she fainted.

* * *

Well, there you have it! It was written on one and a half hours of sleep, so it might be little not-so-good since I'm feeling really dizzy and exhausted (but not sleepy; strange, huh?). An update for Ouran is coming up next, probably within the next half-week. Please leave a comment, and if you haven't seen Gakuen Alice, go watch it! It's awesome! 


End file.
